Neverending Dusk
by Screeing Roars
Summary: On her first day at Forks High School, the ever angsty Bella Swan meets a beautiful yet somewhat cruel Hot Topic clad boy. His name is Edward Cullen. But is there a secret beneath the body glitter he claims to wear? R&R please
1. My First Day

It was six am and my iPod powered alarm clock went off, playing the sweet sounds of Hawthrone Heights. So cut my wrists and black my eyes indeed. It was the first day of school. Again. I just moved here to live with my dad, Charlie, mid semester.

I groaned and walked over to my closet, still half asleep. I pulled out a My Chemical Romance t shirt from Hot Topic, Tripp NYC pants, and a couple of wristbands and gothy looking jelly bracelets. Of course, before I left, I took out an ultra black thick point sharpie and drew a big black letter x on each of my hands. I was that hardcore.

"Bells... you can't be seriously thinking of leaving the house like this?" my dad said, looking me up and down.

"Grow some balls, Charlie. I'm seventeen, I can do what I want. This is how I express the dark and deep neverending sorrow in my soul. At least I don't shop at Banana Republic," I scoffed.

Charlie looked at me, his parental gaze faltering at my stinging words. "All right," he said permissively, with a wave of his hand. "Have a good day at school."

I rolled my eyes. Like I could ever have a good day in that hellhole, filled to the breaking point with all sorts of posers, losers and dorks. It cut me to the soul to have to venture into that disease every day and pretend to actually care.

Slamming the front door behind me, I approached my car, one of the only things in the world that mattered to me. It was a beat up orange truck that my dad got from one of his weird friends. It was so nonconformist and so non-mainstream that I had to love it.

The ride to school was boring, just like the rest of this godforsaken hellhole of a town. The surroundings were so... alive. The trees, the grass, the forest... everything seemed so alive in its greenness. I despised it, but I couldn't complain about the rain and the fog. Weather like that accurately portrayed my life. I felt a connection to the town, in that small way. We were both miserable together.

And miserable I would continue to be as I made my way into school. My first period was biology. As I walked in the room, my classmates, if you could call them that, stared at me. "Whatever," I thought, "They're just a bunch of Abercrombie loving preppies." Scowling and rolling my eyes, I walked to an empty seat corner - away from the normals - and started doodling depressing things on my desk.

The classroom door opened and my breath suddenly left my body. What I saw - this beautiful thing - rendered me incapable of even the most basic life functions. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even remember my name. The oxygenless blue based hue started to creep through the pale foundation I previously caked on my face.

In walked the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. He was skinny and gaunt and pale and wearing a Fall Out Boy shirt. His hair was dyed a deep shade of black, but you could tell from his eyebrows that it had once been brown. His eyes, lined with thick black liner, were a brilliant shade of buttery liquid topaz honeynut scotch beer. I bit my lip with desire. He was a boy after my very own heart. My heart almost came to a complete stop as he walked over to me and scowled, "You're in my seat."

My breath caught in my barely-beating heart. What did he say to me? He spoke to me? For a moment, I didn't register what he said to me. Then he put his black-painted fingernails on my shoulder. I shivered involuntarily.

"You're in. My. Seat," he growled.

Then I realised what he was saying to me. I looked at his face, which was covered in a beautiful, deep, craggy scowl. His features were contorted in anger which, I knew, was directed at me. My heart skipped a beat; any attention from this archangel, this god among men, this vision in black and and leather, was good enough for me. Like a robot, I stood up, my body moving on its own accord out of his way, into the seat next to him.

That's when I noticed his skin was sparkling.


	2. Meet the Cullens

His skin, so soft and white, so beautiful… was sparkling.

I leaned closer in spite of myself. Decorum told me not to, but when have I ever cared about a silly thing like tact? Tact was for the normals. I moved my body towards his face and squinted against the light streaming through the big bay windows at the side of the classroom. And it was true: his skin was lightly sparkling in the sunlight, like crushed diamond powder. The bridge of his nose, the apples of his cheeks, the skin under his eyebrows, all of it shimmered softly.

Then he noticed I was leaning towards him. He shot me an bewildered look and whispered, "What the _hell _are you doing?" I backed up a bit, and then whispered, "Your skin. It's sparkling."

He looked at me like I had been wearing a Katy Perry t-shirt.

"Your skin," I said again, in case he hadn't heard me. "It's spa--"

"I heard you the first time, idiot," he said to me, in his deep, beautiful voice. Even when insulting me, it had me melting like his melty liquid buttered topaz butterscotch amber eyes. "I know it's sparkling."

My mind raced. Why would his skin be sparkling? I considered everything. Radioactive spiders. Kryptonite. But neither of those could be it. What if he was...

"Are you a vampire?" I whispered, my red-painted lips inches from his ear.

He looked at me suddenly, his head whipping around so quickly that it almost hit me in the face. His eyes looked wide… no, they looked scared.

"What?" he asked, his face taking on an absolutely adorable look of a stupefied little boy. "I…"

"It's okay," I said consolingly. He was a vampire. How unpopular! How counterculture! How iconoclast! Nobody was a vampire anymore these days. I mean, I wanted to be a vampire, I always had. This was perfect. In my head, I was always planning out our perfect courtship--

"What the fuck are you on?"

My reverie was shattered more quickly than a prom dates virginity.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked, my voice wavering in spite of myself. "I mean, your skin--"

"Why would my skin sparkling mean I'm a vampire?" he asked, looking bored and amused at the same time. "It's glitter. Body glitter, you know? I like wearing it."

I was shocked. Here was a boy, my perfect match made in the Underworld, and he wore body glitter? I was about to ask more, when the bell rang.

"Come on," he said. "You're so fucked up, I have to introduce you to my family."

My heart filled with a strange emotion I haven't felt since I was younger. It wasn't resentment or boredom or self hatred or depression. It wasn't anything I was used to. It was... excitement. The only time I felt even mild excitement lately was when the new From First to Last album was released and that seemed like nothing compared to this.

This was what chick flicks and bad, sappy romance novels were made of.

His pale, wristband clad arm grabbed mine and pulled me out of my seat forcefully. He dragged me through the halls, my own knight in jagged, rusty armor, yanking me along so dominantly. My heart skipped, cartwheeled, and did a running backflip as he led me to a lunch table far removed from all the others.

"This... this is my family," he said in a stoic, cold voice. I shuddered at the very sound of it. His family was quite the eclectic mix, but it would be silly of me to assume that they'd all be as dark and broody as him.

"HI, OHMYGOD, I'M ALICE! Are you Eddy's new friend? We should go shopping sometime!" said one of the girls excitedly. Even though she seemed excitable and almost preppy, I instantly liked her. She was short and pixie-like - she was even sporting a pair of green tattered Hot Topic faerie wings! Clearly there was more to her than shopping. Besides, if she supported non commercial stores that aren't money making conformist capitalist pig-esque machines, she obviously couldn't be that bad.

"This is Jasper," she said, swiftly motioning towards the boy sitting next to her. He had golden honeycrisp coloured hair which was adorned with a pair of fuzzy nekomimi. (AUTHORS NOTE: That means cat ears in Japanese.) He mumbled a greeting under his breath, but couldn't be bothered to look up from the Naruto and Bleach manga volumes he was simultaneously reading. I noticed that he was wearing an Adult Swim shirt, so I liked him as well, since Adult Swim was my favourite thing outside of My Chemical Romance, vampires, anarchy, and being a nonconformist.

"And the one with the pink tiara on is Rosalie," she said while glancing towards a tall, blonde girl with teased hair and coontip extensions. Just by looking at her, you could tell that she was very well off, but she didn't show it by buying Hollister and Abercrombie and designer purses like most of the preppies in our school did. Instead, she wore a hot pink tiara, a Hello Kitty tank top, torn black leggings, and a Skelanimals jacket. She snarled at my My Chemical Romance t-shirt and gothy jelly bracelets, obviously preferring bands like Panic! at the Disco and jewellery by Jac Vanek.

Then I looked over and saw a bear of a man. He was dressed in a football jersey and was carrying a helmet. Oh god, I thought. Here we go, a normal. A football player. What is HE doing sitting with this family, these gods among men? Edward, seeing me glare in his general direction, decided to speak up.

"That's Emmett. I know what you're thinking: he's a football player. But he's cool, don't worry."

Emmett, who was offended by the very notion that football players could be uncool, threw a drink at Edward and then looked at me. He winked and made some sort of sexual comment about me. I glared at him in response. "I already can tell that we'll be mortal enemies," I said to him.

"At least it would make for some pretty hot hatesex," he replied, winking again.

Boys. I don't understand them. Especially normal boys.

"Ignore him," piped up Alice, rolling her eyes. "Soooo, you wanna come to a sleepover at my house tonight?"


End file.
